


Anniversary

by Mettespo



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Deepwater Horizon, F/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mettespo/pseuds/Mettespo
Summary: April 20, 2020 - The 10 year anniversary of the Deepwater Horizon oil spill is also the day that Mac has been back in Will's life for a decade.
Relationships: Will McAvoy/MacKenzie McHale
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Anniversary

**Anniversary  
**

„Hey, Honey?“ Mac gently shook her husband by his shoulder, but when he didn‘t react, she took refuge in her usual modus operandi and not too gently rammed her ellbow into his back, something Will had never managed to get her to stop doing. „Wake up!“

„What?“ Will‘s voice was raspy, and, torn out of his sleep so abruptly, definitely not happy. „And _ouch_!“

„I‘ve been thinking…“

„That‘s impossible, nobody can think this early in the morning.“ Will‘s mumbling was clearly annoyed and he turned back onto his side, facing away from his wife. He admired her ability to open her eyes and immediately operate at full capacity, but at the same time he absolutely hated it, being a morning grouch himself.

„You should really know me by now, Billy.“ Satisfied he was awake Mac ignored his mood. „Turn around, please?“

Groaning loudly he slowy did as he was asked, coming to lie on his back. _„W_ _hat_ _?“_

„Do you realize that on April 20th it‘s the 10 year anniversary of ‚Deepwater Horizon‘?“ When Will didn‘t immediately react, she went on. „You should do a follow up on the show and review BP‘s handling of the whole situation as well as the real and long-term impact on the environment and businesses along the coast. Did the clean-up work as planned? How much oil was really spilled? How were regulations und oversight adjusted accordingly, if at all? Has the MMS increased the numbers of inspectors?"

Mac‘s thoughts were running at a mile a minute, and she sounded more and more excited by the second. „There‘s so much to cover; you could make the whole show about it: linking it to today‘s situation, maybe even include the impact and risks of fracking.“

Will realized that his night was over for now and ran his hand over his face, trying to focus on what Mac was saying. „Wouldn‘t that rather be a topic for Sloan?“

„She can co-anchor, but you have been the face of the desaster at the time, so you must lead the show.“

„Mmmh… I‘ll talk to Jim.“ He yawned, although he was slowly warming up to the idea. Then a thought occured to him. „You know what?“

„What, Honey?“ Leaning up on her ellbow Mac looked down into his still handsome face.

„We should go out to dinner afterwards. Ten years ‚Deepwater Horizon‘ also means you‘ve been back for ten years. What do you think?“ Will cracked an eye open and gave her a soft smile, which Mac returned, but then she turned serious again.

„You _do_ remember that you despised me at that time and didn‘t want me there? I‘m not sure we should celebrate that day…“

„I‘ve never despised you, nor hated you, you know that.“ Due to still being in the process of waking up fully, his protest wasn‘t as lively as it would normally be. „I‘d just needed time.“

Mac smirked. She knew it wasn‘t completely fair, but bringing this topic up was always a sure way to get his attention, though she took care to neither use it too often nor too obviously.

This time, however, her husband was onto her and squinted. „You‘ve been playing me, right?“

„Like a guitar.“ Will had taught her a couple of easy songs she sometimes played for their six year old daughter, so her claim wasn‘t completely without merit, and she now openly laughed at him.

„C‘me here.“ Pulling her down he settled Mac on his chest and put his hands on her back. „You‘re incorrigible, you know that?“

„Yep.“ She grinned. „Are you awake now?“

„More than I‘d like to be.“ Will tried to still sound grumbly, but after years of marriage he knew his wife and what she was up to. „You could maybe make it worth it, though…“

„I‘m sure I can…“ Mac let her hands run through his morning hair and leaned in for a kiss, which started out slowly but quickly deepened. When they broke for air after a long while, she grinned again. „Yes to dinner, by the way...“

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably not the only one who thinks about episode 1, season 1, when Deepwater Horizon is mentioned somehwere?
> 
> And I would actually like to see a report about its long term consequences - I'm sure there are some, but so far I haven't seen one...


End file.
